An Unlikely Meeting and a New Beginning
by Pharaohsprincess2015
Summary: Elsa is going into her last year of Education at Arendelle University. Jack Overland is also finishing up his Business and Fine Arts degree. What happens when the duo meets and finds out that they have more in common than they thought. And what happens when someone from Jack's past suddenly shows up through Elsa! Will the two be able to get through and stay true to who they are?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!**

 **Don't worry I am still working on my other fan fictions but I was having troubles with writers block so I decided to start up another story as I absolutely love Disney and Frozen and Rise of the Guardians are both absolutely amazing!**

 **I do not own anything in this story!**

 **I decided that I want to only post the next chapter after receiving at least a couple comments or anything. Just so I know that people are liking or what you are maybe not liking or if you have any ideas for me!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 – New Year, New Me**

Elsa Snow always seemed to keep to herself.

She had a few friends from University that she had grown to care for and get to know but she was definitely not Miss popular. On the other hand, her sister, Anna Snow, was a bustling ball of energy and positivity that people just seemed to gravitate towards. Elsa did not mind though. She was always happy for her sister because she didn't always have the opportunity to make friends…. All because of her. Sitting in her car watching Anna meet up with her friends, Rapunzal, Jasmine, Alice, and Ariel, was something that Elsa would never tire of. She went far too many years missing out on her infectious smile and her hearty laugh. The two sisters were as close as close could be now but it wasn't always like that…..

" _Elsa? Are you in there? Please come out and have something to eat….. I am worried about you….. Look, I miss them too…."_

" _I'm fine Anna…. I just want to be alone for a bit... I have a lot of homework to get through and I'm not that hungry anyways…."_

 _Anna didn't quite believe her sister but she didn't want to push too much. It had been a month since their parents lives were taken away from them and Elsa had distanced herself from the entire world ever since… even her sister._

" _Alright Elsa… But you know that I am always here…."_

" _Thank you Anna…."_

 _Anna slowly moved away from Elsa's bedroom door, not wanting to leave her sister but knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere…. Not for a long time it seemed._

 _Once Elsa heard the click clack of her 16 year olds sisters heels walk away from her door she let go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding._

" _I'm so sorry Anna….."_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Elsa was brought out of the cold memory by a loud rapping to her left side. She looked over to a pair of bright, big, aquamarine blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled and giggled just a little bit to herself as she reached for the automated window button to remove the gap between the two sisters.

" _Yes Anna? What can I do for you?"_ asked Elsa with a smile on her face.

" _I just wanted to know if you were walking with us to class. I know we have our first class in the same building this morning. This is so exciting Elsa! Our last year in University and then we're done! I mean, you're graduating with your Masters in business and fashion and I am only getting my Bachelors in Film Studies and English in Education. Of course you spent all of those summers getting ahead and working to get your Masters done in 4 years! That's CRAZY! –"_

" _Woah Anna! Did you have coffee this morning or something? You seem to be far more hyper than you normally are."_ interrupted Elsa, all the while laughing at her sisters' excitement.

" _Well I did have a mocha this morning… which is only half coffee!"_

" _Yes you are correct. But the other half is hot chocolate!"_ laughed Elsa

" _Oh right…. Oh well! So are you coming with us?"_

Elsa considered her sisters offer but then remembered having a conversation with Merida last night about how they were going to meet up in the parking lot before class.

" _I'm okay Anna. Merida is going to meet me here before we head to class. You go ahead with your friends and I will see you at lunch?"_

" _Okay! See you later!"_ shouted Anna as she bounced off towards her friends and they all headed off in the direction of the lecture halls. Her sister couldn't stop herself from admiring her little sister. She was so vibrant and young at heart but, when needed, was one of the most mature and level headed people she knew. She would not take any shit from anyone and if you tried you would end up with one huge black eye or a broken nose. She also had to admire her natural beauty. Anna had her hair up in her regular double braids with green ribbons tied at the bottom of each one. She wore a matching green pleated skirt, a flowy floral tank top, with a short denim vest and a pair of brown criss-cross sandals. She had a light pink back pack strapped to her back and not a stitch of makeup on her face with the exception of a small amount of lip balm. She radiated beauty and sunshine wherever she went. Elsa didn't know anyone who could say anything mean about her sister… well except maybe one person….

Arendelle University was not a big university. Elsa had been at the University for 4 years now and knew most of the students on Campus and they knew her as well. She was almost like the campus mother, the person that everyone went to when they had a problem or a question. She was always there to lend a hand. She felt it was almost her duty because of all the years that she ignored the rest of the world and shut herself off from everyone. It took her almost three years to get out of her slump. As stated before, the University is quite small, so it did not take very long for people to notice her sisters' beauty, which included her first "boyfriend". It took her sister Anna, dating an absolutely horrible man by the name of Hans Westguard, to spark something inside her. At that moment in time, nothing was more important than the safety of her baby sister. The circumstances that brought her out of her slump was not the best but she was grateful every day for its happening because without it, she would still be cooped up in her bedroom, isolated from the rest of the world.

Elsa could feel a light buzzing coming from her back pocket where she knew her cellphone was.

" _Oh Crap! Where is that stupid thing?"_ Elsa grumbled to herself as she shifted her weight up out of the seat to be able to grab her phone out of her jean back pocket. Once she finally got the phone out and was settled back into the car seat she noticed that she had one missed message from Merida

 _ **Hey! I am here! Get your skinny arse over to the parking meter! – Merida :p**_

Elsa giggled to herself over her fiery red headed friend. Merida always knew how to boost Elsa's spirits. She was the closest person to Elsa besides Anna. Elsa turned off her white Cadillac and grabbed her bag from the back seat and trudged off to find her Scott. Elsa could spot Merida from over a hundred metres away because of her untamed mop of red that she so affectionately called her hair.

" _Hey Red!"_

" _Ah there ya are lass! I was about ta send outa search party fer ya."_ Huffed Merida as she tried to blow a stray piece of hair out of her face. Merida was wearing a ripped pair of boyfriend jeans that ended midway down her calf, a black turtleneck crop top, brown, lace-up combat boots and what looked like a plaid button down over-shirt tied around her waist. Merida was a free spirit and the way she dressed definitely expressed who she is as a person.

" _Oh quit your complaining. I'm here now aren't I? It's not like you care about being late for class anyways."_ Finished Elsa with a slight smirk at the end of her sentence.

" _Oh Hardy Har Har! Miss Ice Queen has jokes does she?"_ retorted Merida as the two girls began their short walk to the lecture Hall. _"I may not care about bein late but I know you do. I also know how easy it is fer you to zone out and go into yer own little world while hours pass round ya."_

" _Well I never! I take offense to that assumption….. Although it is very true"_ both girls laughed as they entered into their first lecture of their final year of Secondary Education, completely unaware of the black Mercedes that had just pulled into the parking lot behind them.

When Jackson Overland pulled into the very full parking lot at Arendelle University, he could not bring himself to leave the safety of his vehicle. He hadn't been to Arendelle for many years and truth be told, he never thought he would ever be back….

His family lived in Arendelle for the better part of his childhood but he and his sister Emily were moved to Corona City because their Mother, Caroline Frost, had finally lost her battle with Cancer. They never knew their father which left them without any parents. Corona was where the two Overland sibling's Uncle and Aunt were and they were named as their legal guardians.

All of that happened almost 10 years ago when Jack was only 14 and Emily was just turning 7. It seemed like just yesterday that Jack and Emily were seated alongside their mother's hospital bed

" _Now Jack, I need you to be a strong young man and take care of your little sister alright now?"_

" _You know I will mom but please don't say that…. You're going to be here too… to take care of all of us… and we will take care of you too…. Please mom…."_

" _Ssshhh, now hun… I know this is hard but I need you to be strong for Emily. You are the man of the house now. Please take care of one another."_

 _Jack was unable to stop his uncontrollable shaking and the tears seemed to just stream down his face._

" _You know I will always be with you two… always"_

Those were the last words that Jack heard his mother say.

To say life was easy after that would have been a complete an utter lie. Emily was confused and missed their mother terribly. Jack missed her too but knew that he had to put up a front to take care of his sister. To make matters worse, both children were put in new schools, a new home, with a new set of "parents". Nick and Tia were amazing and treated both Jack and Emily as if they were their own children. However, Jack found nothing could mend the hole that remained in the idle of his heart. There had been an investigation to try and find Jack and Emily's father but nothing came up so the two just ended up staying with the North's.

All those amazing years in Corona, growing up, making friends; now they are all behind him. Jack transferred to Arendelle University for his Final year because they had the best Fine Arts Program around and Jack was an amazing sculptor and painter. He was also a professional photographer on the side when he wasn't too busy with school. The photography job started up when Jack decided to help out a little more around the house financially. The North's were by no means poor but they were definitely not comfortable. So Jack started his photography and became quite good at it. His cliental grew over the years and was quite well known. He was also quite well known for his art work as well. He worked a lot with Ice and other natural mediums and all of his paintings and pieces of Art focused around Ice and Frost and the winter season in general. Arendelle was the obvious choice for him to finish his degree. Jack only wished he didn't have to leave his younger sister in Corona. She would be going into her senior year of High school this year and he hated that he was missing it. However his education and career needed to come first at this point.

Looking at the clock Jack noticed he had precisely 7 minutes before the start of class. It's not as if he was nervous, he had just never taken a business course before. North mentioned that it would be a good idea for Jack to get a little bit more business savvy if he really wanted to have his Art and photography business be successful. He quickly decided that he probably shouldn't be late on his first day. With all the strength he could muster, Jack slid out of the vehicle while grabbing his bag from the passenger seat and slowly made his way over to where his first class in Business was taking place.

 _ **Who knows, this could be interesting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody! Hope you liked the first chapter of my new Fanfic! Super excited about this story! I am writing two stories right now while still being a full time student so I apologize for the short chapter but here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 2

Elsa and Merida had made it to their classroom with plenty of time to spare. It wasn't a big classroom by any means and it seemed as though it was going to be a small class size in numbers. Elsa recognized a couple people from previous years.

Rapunzel aka Punzie, one of Anna's closest friends and cousin to the dear Snow sisters, was also in the class. She was a couple years younger but she was very smart and had already created her own business in cook wear and kitchen essentials. She was famous for her indestructible frying pan that fried anything to absolute perfection but could also be used a hefty weapon of needed. There was even a story in the paper about a women who claims that Rapunzel's frying pan saved her life when a burglar broke into her house while she was cooking in the kitchen. While Punzie was still at school her fiancé, Eugene, was watching over the business as acting CEO. He was a couple years older than Rapunzel so he was no longer attending University as he had graduated 2 years ago.

Elsa did recognize a few other people but none that she knew very well. Well besides Hans Westguard.

 _Ugh I cannot believe he is in this class!_

Hans was still in line to inheriting his father's PR Company. They were the slimiest group of people, protecting the vilest people all around the world. Their last big scheme was with Gothel Hightower. Gothel Hightower was a horrible woman who owned most of the cities modeling agencies. She starved her models and was just an absolute disgraceful woman. The last time she was in the news she was being accused of not taking care of her models as one was found, basically dead, on her apartment floor not breathing. The media blamed Gothel for it but Westguard was there to spin the story so it wouldn't look badly on Gothel. It was downright despicable.

 _Oh well_ , thought Elsa, _at least everyone else in the class seems to be_ _nice enough._

The lecture had already started and Elsa was busy taking notes on her computer when the door to the classroom creaked open. Elsa did not notice the young man come into the room and barely even noticed when he sat down beside her. That is until he spoke to her.

"Hey do you have a pen I can borrow? It seems my laptop is dead and I did not come prepared to be hand writing these lecture notes."

The voice was quite deep but not in a scary way. It had a lightness to it that made her heart stop just for a couple seconds. When she looked up from her computer she was met with the most amazing set of blue eyes she had ever seen! And that's saying a lot seeing how her eyes were something out of a fairy-tale. He had white hair that was a bit shaggy on all sides. He was also quite pale for it being the end of summer. Where most people would have a nice tan from the summers rays, this man had no ounce of color on his skin. He was staring back at her waiting for her response when her brain actually started working again.

"Oh! Um you're talking to me. Right. Um… no I'm sorry I don't have a pen to lend out." Elsa was unbelievably flustered. _What the hell is wrong with you Snow!? Pull yourself together! It's just a guy!_

"No problem. Thanks anyways." He answered. Elsa didn't think her situation could get any worse. Then he had to go and smile at her.

"Uuummm… yeah…. Oh! If you want I guess I could email you my notes from today? Would that work?"

 _Good one Elsa. Real smooth. He probably thinks your some blubbering idiot now._

"Sure! Thanks! That would be great. My name is Jack by the way." Jack smiled and offered his hand to Elsa. Elsa took it gradually.

"Elizabeth Snow, but everyone calls me Elsa."

"Well it's nice to meet you Elsa."

The two smiled at one another and turned back to listening to the lecture. Although it looked like the two were listening in and concentrating on the lecture at hand, both were losing their mind.

Jack hadn't meant to be late and he probably wouldn't have been if he had not stopped to grab a coffee on the way to class. He was only about 2 minutes late to class but in small university classes like these he knew that his late arrival would not go unnoticed. He tried to sneak in very carefully but the dam doors in this building are so old that it creaked the entire way open.

 _So much for being sneaky_

Jack looked around the classroom, quickly scanning the room. Some students turned their heads to see who had come in late but most of them kept to their note taking. Jack was overly happy that the professor was not the type of man to call out students on tardiness. He spotted an open seat close to door beside two women, one blonde and the other an unruly red head. Jack made his way over to his seat. Once he was comfortable he started to pull out his Mac, only to find out that he obviously forgot to plug it in yesterday and it was completely dead.

 _Shit_

Now what was he going to do? He looked through his bag and found some scrap pieces of paper but noting to write with.

 _Shit_

This is not what Jack needed right now. He needed to pay attention in this class and get good marks so that he could move his business forward and give his family a better life. Looking around he decided to ask the blonde beside him if she had a pen he could borrow.

"Hey do you have a pen I can borrow? It seems my laptop is dead and I did not come prepared to be hand writing these lecture notes." Asked Jack, hoping that she would have something for him. When the girl turned towards him it felt as if his breath was sucked completely out of him. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful creature. He found himself unable to stop staring into her clear blue eyes that sparkled like an evening star. She had platinum blonde hair that was twisted into some sort of braid that draped off her left shoulder. She was wearing a white tank top that was a quite flowy. She had a pair of dark wash jeans on and a pair of black strappy heels. He also noticed that all her nails, including her toe nails, were painted white as well. She was quite pale but definitely not as pale as Jack. Even though every inch of her radiated beauty he could not seem to rip his eyes away from those eyes or those pink lips. Jack was instantly uncomfortable with in his seat when his next thoughts filtered into his brain. Of course those thoughts were put on hold when he heard her voice.

"Oh! Um you're talking to me. Right. Um… no I'm sorry I don't have a pen to lend out."

Jack didn't even care that she didn't have a pen for him. That was the farthest thing from his brain at that moment.

"No Problem. Thanks anyways." Jacks brain had gone completely blank. The only thing he could do was smile at her. _No, no, no! I don't want to stop talking to her! Why would I say that!?_ But before Jack could berate himself even more she spoke again.

"Uuummm… yeah…. Oh! If you want I guess I could email you my notes from today? Would that work?"

"Sure! Thanks! That would be great. My name is Jack by the way." Jack smiled and offered his hand to the blonde beside him. Hoping that by giving his name he would get hers back in return.

"Elizabeth Snow, but everyone calls me Elsa."

"Well it's nice to meet you Elsa."

Jack couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips from spreading. He eventually turned back towards the Lecture and tried to pay attention but wisps of blonde platinum hair kept stealing his attention.

 _Elsa_

The class ended a little bit earlier than it normally would just because it was the first day and all. Of course that didn't bug Elsa one bit. She loved business but sometimes those lectures could almost bore her to death. This particular lecture didn't seem to be that boring though. It probably helped that most of the time her brain was focused on the handsome young man with the white hair beside her but who's to know.

As she was packing up to leave the classroom she realized that she had offered to send her notes to Jack through E-mail but had not had the chance to actually get his email yet. When she turned to ask Jack for his information she was surprised to see him holding out his phone to her.

"Here. I already entered your name in there. If you just want to add your email in there I would be happy to send you an email so that I could get those notes from you" Elsa looked up at a still smirking Jack. She took his phone and entered her email. Just as she was about to give it back she noticed something on the phone. So quickly, she also added in her number and saved her contact information and exited out of contacts.

"Here you go Jack." She said as she handed to phone back to Jack.

"Thanks again by the way. I really need to do well in this class."

"No worries. It was my pleasure." Elsa smiled at the young man while trying to hold down the blush that was creeping up her face. "Well… I guess I'll be seeing you around then. It was nice meeting you Jack." Elsa waved at Jack a she exited the classroom, grabbing her black leather jacket from the back of her seat before taking off.

' _Nice meeting you too'_ thought Jack. _Wow…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Text Messages and Hidden Messages

Sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

 _ **You must think you're pretty sneaky – J**_

Elsa had barely walked 5 minutes outside the classroom before she felt her phone buzzing again. She was surprised but at the same time not when she read who the text had come from. All she could do was smile and let a half-hearted giggle leave her throat.

" _What on earth has ya so giggly lass? Wouldn't have anything ta do with that guy ya were talking ta at the end of class, would it?"_

 _Shit. Merida did always have a knack at seeing right through Elsa._

" _If you must know Merida, yes it is. Jack just sent me a text."_

" _Well that sure was quick! That boy there works quickly. Better be careful with that one Elsa."_

" _Oh it's not like that Merida. I slipped him my number when I was giving him my email so he could get the notes from today…."_

" _Oooooh…. So you were the sneaky one, were ya now?"_

" _I guess I was…. I couldn't help myself… it was right there."_

" _Ya sneaky little devil you."_ Merida could not stop herself from laughing now _. "I thought you had sworn off men after what happened to your sister?"_

" _I do not think all men are as slimy as Hans Westguard. I actually don't think anyone could be as bad as Hans Westguard actually. Plus, I didn't give Jack my number in a romantic sort of way… He seems like a nice guy and could be a really good friend…"_ As Elsa finished the last bit of her sentence she turned to her red-headed friend and was met with a face of complete disbelief combined with annoyance. _"What!?"_

" _Oh you know exactly "what" Miss Snow. I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that in my entire life, and I have known ya for a loooooong time."_ Merida seemed determined to get the truth out of Elsa. However, Elsa thought she was telling the truth.

" _I swear Merida. I gave him my number so we could talk as classmates and maybe he could give me notes one day that I miss class or something. It was a completely platonic decision to give him my number."_

" _Whatever ya say Lass. Look I gotta get to my next class. I know ya don't have class till later today so I'll meet you in the quad at lunch. See ya!"_ Elsa waved at her friend as she watched her skip over to the other side of campus.

 _That girl is nuts… but I don't know where I would be without her…. But is she right?_

Elsa peered back down at her phone, re-reading the last text that she had received. There was nothing about it that was particularly funny… so why did it make her smile so much? Had she really put her number into Jack's phone with romantic intentions in mind?

 _This isn't me…. I don't do that sort of thing…. This is something I wold catch Anna doing, she always was a sucker for love._

But this wasn't Elsa. Elsa never acted rashly or without a long thought-out decision making process. She was logical and never did anything on a whim… So what had happened to make her do something so out of her comfort zone…. Or who? Elsa didn't want to think too much more on this dilemma so decided to answer Jack with an easy answer that didn't require much thought.

 _ **I really don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. Is that okay? I thought you could maybe text me if you had any questions about my notes as I don't check my email as often as I should. – Elsa**_

Elsa didn't have to wait very long for a response, which was good because she was not very good with holding her breath.

 _ **And here I thought you just wanted my number… ;) – J**_

 _ **Well I don't hear you complaining either way – Elsa**_

 _WHAT!? Had she actually just sent that? What the hell was wrong with her!?_

Instead of holding her breath, Elsa was now on the verge of hyperventilating. However, her breathing was quickly brought back to normal as soon as the next text came in… Her heart however, started beating a bit faster.

 _ **Definitely not. – J**_

Elsa's stress from her rash and ridiculous behaviour had been completely diminished after reading Jack's last text. Although she was now worried about her heart bursting from her chest, at least she didn't need to be worried about humiliating herself. Now she could stop her mind from ruminating over her encounter with Jack and focus on other things. Feeling no need to continue her conversation with Jack, and not wanting to risk making a fool of herself a third time, she decided to find a nice place on the quad to work on some of her designs as it was still the first day back at school and she didn't have any homework as of yet. Although she would never admit it, Elsa was an amazing designer. Everything that she was wearing at that very moment, except for her shoes, were designed and sewn by Elsa herself. She loved fashion so much and enjoyed clothing but she found that no other designer could completely capture her style, so she decided to start making her own clothes. She started designing when she was quite young. Elsa saw the beauty in everything but she also saw the corrupt. Elsa had a wonderful childhood, filled with games, fun and laughter. She grew up in an amazing home with a loving and caring family. Everything was absolutely perfect in her life… until her parent's untimely deaths. Her mother was also a designer and quite well known all over the world for her intricate gowns and spring/summer inspired lines. Her mother was the epitome of beauty and grace. As long as Elsa could remember, she never saw a hair out of place or an eyelash un-curled. She always looked her best but it seemed so effortless for her. Anna took after her mother in the beauty department and looked most like her, but it was Elsa's personality and drive that matched her mother's. Elsa looked more like her father than anything but really had nothing in common. Her father was a kind and gentle man who worked hard for a living. He was her mother's business partner and handled all the company's assets and financials. For this, Elsa was eternally grateful; for when her parents did pass, her father had already made the decision to freeze the company and hand over all funds to her and Anna. Elsa was 17 when her parents passed so she could not access a majority of the funds until she was 18 but her parents were definitely looking out for the two Snow sisters. Elsa had yet to do anything with the millions of dollars that her parents left the girls but she was still unsure of how to use it. She could create her own design company like her mother but Elsa felt like she was cheating in a way. When Elsa thought about her mother and all that she had achieved while she was alive, she was so proud. Elsa and Anna's mother started her business from the ground up with no help whatsoever. She expressed her talent to many companies until she was taken on as an intern and eventually worked her way to the top where she was able to make a name for herself. Elsa wanted to do the same.

Elsa stared down at her blank piece of paper and began to draw. Every time she thought about her mother she was always inspired to design something new. Instead of drawing emotions in people around her, she would put their emotions and identity into the clothing. Her mother was one of those people who just seemed to exude creativity and determination, which is probably why she was always so inspired to design when thinking about her.

However, today her inspiration didn't seem to be drawn explicitly from her mother… it was coming from another source as well. Elsa hadn't even thought about her winter inspired designs in what seemed like ages, let alone add to it. Whatever her inspiration might be, Elsa was excited about it and hardly cared where it came from, as long as it stayed because all of Elsa's designs were amazing but it was her winter inspired pieces that were jaw-dropping amazing. Her favorite colors were white, silver and blue; so it only made sense that her clothes always gravitated towards being winter themed. It also helped that Elsa's favourite season was, and always will be, winter. Elsa lived for the cold, she thrived in it. But it wasn't just the winter weather that Elsa loved, it was everything else that came along with the season; the hot chocolate, reading books by the open fire, snuggling under mountains of blankets with Anna, watching old movies together, there was nothing better. Although Elsa loved winter, she had to admit that the sun that was shining down on the middle of her back and shoulders right now was absolutely sensational.

The design that had occupied so much of Elsa's time was of a dress, and not just any dress. It was an evening dress, a dress in which no one had ever seen. Her pencil flowed from one point to another, weaving blues & silver's through each other. The dress was skin tight around the upper half and to just below the hips where it would then flare out just a tiny bit. The bottom of the dress had a long slit on the one side that went half way up the right leg. The dress had long delicate sleeves that had the most intricate snowflake designs hidden throughout.

 _It's still missing something._

Just as Elsa was about to give up on her 'almost' perfect dress, the familiar sound of her cell phone buzzing on the table brought her back to reality.

Jack had just finished meeting with one of his newest client's at the University in regards to contracting him for a new show/exhibit that the University was putting together in honor of some new benefactor that was donating a large amount of money to the school. The man in question was not at the meeting but Jack was told that he was a huge fan of winter and snow which is why he was such a big fan of Jack's work and asked specifically for him. The man was obviously quite rich as he was willing to pay Jack just about anything for a piece to accent the main theme of his show. Of course Jack was never one to turn down a good chunk of money so he didn't even care that the man wanted to remain anonymous. Jack really couldn't judge him for it seeing how he, himself, only presented his work under his sudo name "Frost". All in all, Jack was pleased with how the meeting went and was looking forward to the upcoming check he would be receiving.

 _Maybe I can finally update my camera equipment with some of the leftover money._

Jack was quite pessimistic when on his way to the University in the morning but his mood had made a complete 360 in less than 6 hours. The small hand continued to tick and tick and tick until it finally landed on the 11 of his watch.

 _Hhmmmm, not quite lunch. I don't have class until 2:00 so that means I have 3 hours to kill. My meeting finished early and I have no homework yet… Maybe I'll play around with the old camera equipment for a bit and do some photography. Who know, the campus is quite beautiful, maybe I'll become inspired for a new set of images._

Jack proceeded to take his camera out of his bag and clip on a new lens, while at the same time, trying to think of where to go first. The campus itself was very beautiful and had lots of rich culture and inspiring architecture but it just wasn't what Jack was looking for. He was about to give up when out of the corner of his eye he saw that wisp of platinum blonde hair again….

Wisps of her platinum blonde hair cascaded down onto her face. She was concentrating hard on something that seemed very important to her. It seemed to be that she was writing or drawing… Jack had to mentally stop his brain from going to mush at the sight of her.

 _How can someone that is hunched over a table and so engrossed in work still look so beautiful?_

Without even thinking, Jack had brought his camera up to his eye and was now peering through the lens at the striking young woman in front of him. He captured a number of images of her working before she sat up and put her pencil down. She seemed to be deep in thought about something. The flash went off one more time before Jack decided to lay his camera down. Watching her from a far took his breath away but there was no way he could stay away for much longer. Without even thinking, Jack took out his phone and messaged the last person that he had a text from and pressed send.

 _ **Why so serious? – J**_

 _What? How?!_

Not wanting to look like a desperate, ridiculous fool, Elsa raised her head as slowly as possible as to avoid looking anything less than calm, cool and collected. Elsa could not for the life of her figure out how Jack would know that she had a serious look on her face right now.

" _Your perplexed, confused face is about as cute as your serious face."_

Elsa whipped around faster than a snowflake melting on hot summer day.

" _Oh Jack! You scared me! Where? When? How?"_ Elsa struggled to get the right words out of her mouth so ended up just sounding like a babbling idiot, at least that's what it seemed like to her.

Jack however, thought it was the most adorable things he had ever seen.

" _Calm yourself snowflake haha. I was across the quad taking photos when I saw you over here staring seriously into space so I thought I would try to cheer you up. Sorry if I snuck up on you or scared you."_ Answered Jack, chuckling slightly at Elsa's naivety.

" _N-nn no, um no, you didn't scare me. I just wasn't expecting anyone. Ummmm so you were taking photos? Are you a photographer?"_ asked Elsa, trying desperately to sway the conversation away from her bumbling personality.

" _Yeah you could day that I guess."_ Shrugged Jack.

" _You guess? What is that supposed to mean?"_ questioned Elsa.

" _It means that I might be a photographer. Some see me as a photographer and others don't. It all depends on who you ask."_ In all reality, Jack was quite famous now for both his photography and his art but he also did his photography work under his sudo name "Frost".

" _Oh well… I'm sure you are a wonderful photographer. You will have to show me you're work sometime."_ Answered Elsa, still not quite pleased with Jack's answer.

" _Well If I did that I would have to kill you, and we both don't want that now do we?"_ answered Jack while desperately trying to stay serious but his telling smirk broke through, letting Elsa know that he was not actually serious.

" _Ah no, um, we don't want that."_ Jack's smirk grew even bigger after hearing that, which in turn also made Elsa smile and blush uncontrollably.

Elsa quickly remembered that her sketch designs were still out in the open and she really didn't want anyone to see them. The only people she really ever showed were her professors, Anna and Merida. Quickly turning back to her work, Elsa scrambled to try to cover it all up before Jack could get a good look but the summer wind didn't seem to be on her side. A small, warm gust of wind blew through the quad and blew her latest deign off the table so that it landed right in front of Jack Overland.

" _What do we have here?"_ asked Jack, as he bent down to pick up the piece of paper.

" _Oh nothing!"_ cried Elsa, jumping up from her sitting position to try and grab the piece of paper out of Jack's hands before he could get a good look at it.

" _Wait one second there blondie."_ Said Jack as he quickly slipped out of Elsa's range, narrowly avoiding her hand grabbing the piece of paper. Jack decided to hold the paper up high where he could still see it but where Elsa was unable to reach it. Jack knew what he was looking at as it was quite clear but he was still quite dumbfounded by the entire thing. Jack was a well-dressed man and had been taught from a young age from both his Uncle Nick and Aunt Tia and one of his closest mates, Aster. Aster was one sharply-dressed man and he always made a big deal about how Jack needed to step up his game if they were to remain friends. Needless to say, they were still friends, and Jack now had an appreciation for fine-tailored clothing. But this dress was more than just fine-tailored. This was beautiful, stunning, magnificent! The design was impeccable and created so flawlessly.

" _Elsa… did you draw this?"_ asked Jack, still a little bit stunned.

" _Yes Jack, will you please give it back? It's very important to me!"_ exclaimed Elsa, still jumping to try and retrieve her drawing. Jack slowly lowered the paper down to a level where Elsa could finally grab it out of his hands.

" _Elsa that's amazing. I didn't know you were a designer."_

" _Well you wouldn't. We did just meet today, remember?"_ she answered with a huff, after finally getting her design back. She tucked back into her sketch book, safe and sound _. "I'm graduating with a Masters in Business and Fashion."_

" _Wow! That's so cool! Your design is amazing by the way. Have you ever tried to get your designs out to the public? I know a lot of people that would pay big money for clothing like that."_

Now, Elsa had been told many times before that her clothes were pretty darn amazing from anyone who had ever seen them or worn them; so why was the compliment so different coming from Jack? Elsa was really starting to get annoyed with her brain today.

" _Well thank you Jack…. And I have tried but no one seems to want to take a young girl straight out of university seriously. Thank you for the compliment but it's really just a hobby of mine now. I will most likely just get put behind a desk at some corporate company, running numbers and punching paper holes."_

Jack really didn't like seeing Elsa so sad but had no idea how to help her.

" _Hey look, I'm a starving artist, so no one takes me seriously. You're in better shape than I am."_ Jack smirked again, attempting to make a joke with the hopes of getting a smile out of Elsa again. Of course he didn't have to wait long as the corner of Elsa's lip began to curl slightly on one side.

 _BINGO!_

" _Ah see I knew I could get you to smile. Now turn that frown upside down. Look, I have some time to kill until my next class and I was getting kinda hungry. Do you want to maybe go and get some lunch and then maybe I can have the chance to get to know you a bit better. How does that sound?"_

Elsa was torn. She was nervous as hell, to tell the truth. She's had lots of guy friends in University but none have ever tried to 'get to know her'.

 _What harm would one little lunch do?_

" _Sure, Jack. I would enjoy that."_

" _Great!" let's go!"_

Jack could not believe how well his entire day had been going. To think, he thought that Arendelle University would be the end of him… Boy did he hope he was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Meetings and Old Ghosts

Hi everybody! I promise I am not giving up on any of my stories but life is a busy one and sometimes I don't get the time that I want to so that I can work on my stories.

This next chapter is a bit shorter than I have been writing but I wanted to get something posted.

Till next time! Enjoy!

P.s. I don't own anything

 **Chapter 4 – New Meetings and Old Ghosts**

Anna Snow had just finished her back to back morning classes with her friends Ariel and Jasmine. Both girls Immediately started talking about how wonderful their boyfriends are and the amazing that the girls were taken on throughout the summer. Of course then the conversation slowly dissolved into talk about getting engaged and dream weddings. Anna was happy for her friends, but it was definitely not something that was dictating her life right now. Anna was so happy with how everything in her life had been going lately. She had amazing friends, a spectacular education, her sister Elsa was finally talking to her and she actually felt like they had a true genuine relationship for the first time in forever. Life had been rough for the snow sisters for awhile, but Anna was so happy that all that was behind them. She was especially happy that 'he' was behind her and that he never had to see him again. So what if she didn't have a man in her life like her friends did…. Just the thought of 'him' made her shudder all over and immediately put a bad taste in her mouth when it came to the male gender.

Anna was so lost in thought that she wasn't looking where she was going.

" _Anna! Look out!"_ yelled her friend Jasmine and Ariel together.

However, before Anna had any chance to figure out what her friends were yelling about, she found that her body was being thrown to the ground after seemingly hitting a brick wall in the middle of nowhere. But before she hit the ground, she felt two large, strong hands grab her at the waist, preventing her from really making a fool of herself and saving her new outfit from a disastrous muddy stain or two.

" _Woah! I am SO sorry! I really need to start looking where I'm going!"_

Anna had yet to open her eyes but the unfamiliar voice that had just spoken made it quite tempting to crack them open. It was so deep and seemingly care free. Anna felt the pull on her waist as she was brought back up to a standing position.

" _I'm so sorry miss. Are you alright?... Miss?"_

That was when Anna finally realized that she was still squeezing her aquamarine blue eyes shut. When she opened them up she was graced with the sight of a blonde shaggy mop of blonde hair belonging to a very handsome face and two absolutely gorgeous, gentle, chocolate brown eyes.

" _Miss?"_

The man in question, repeated the question, thinking that he had done something terribly wrong or seriously hurt the young woman in front of him.

" _Anna are you okay?"_

Anna turned her head slightly to her left, realizing that her two friends were still standing there with concerned looked plastered over their faces. Her attention was quickly focused back on the handsome man that was still staring at her with a look that was a mix between guilt and major concern.

" _Um…. Yes…. I'm okay."_

Anna could not for the life of her, tear her eyes away from the man who still had his hands around her waist. It had been so long since Anna had had the opportunity of having the embrace of a man, she could hardly function as a human being anymore. Once she realized that she had been staring at the handsome stranger in front of her for a very awkward amount of time, she was about to make an attempt at making him think that she was somewhat normal. However, before any sound could be uttered, another large, fluffy mass came barreling towards her and successfully toppling her to the ground.

" _Sven! No! Bad Boy!"_ is all Anna could hear being yelled in the background as her face was attacked by a massive, slobbery tongue.

" _Sven! Get off her!"_ The man in question grabbed the animal off of Anna. "I'm so sorry miss! Please let me help you up again. I can't believe I caused someone to be knocked to ground TWICE in less than two minutes." Anna reached out for the hand that he was offering to her.

" _It's alright, really…. I wasn't looking where I was going anyways."_ Said Anna after she was back up on her feet, while trying to brush off the excess grass from her outfit. "I'm a pretty clumsy person to begin with, so in reality it was probably my fault." As soon as she had finished what she was saying she looked up at the man and let out a small giggle and a smile. When she looked up, the blonde man was also smiling at her. His smile made every bad thing that had ever happened to her seem to disappear.

" _Haha well, we shall agree to disagree. I really am sorry though… and I'm sorry that my dog Sven is such a huge lout. He has so manners what so ever."_

Anna was confused for a second but once she looked down at a slobbering golden retriever panting that was sitting beside the man, she was no longer confused.

" _Awh! He's so adorable though! I don't even mind that I was knocked to ground."_ Anna kneeled down to be closer to the animal and she was gifted with yet another slobbery kiss. _"Hahaha, he sure is friendly."_

" _He usually isn't like this with strangers… I really don't know what got into him."_

Anna stood up from where she was after giving Sven some much needed attention.

"Well I guess he just likes me then." Answered Anna with a smile.

" _Yeah… I guess so…"_ and he smiled back. Both kind of just stood there without a word to be uttered. Before it got really awkward, thankfully someone else decided to interfere.

" _Um Hello!? Anna? Still here you know."_ Anna turned to find that Jasmine and Ariel were still standing there with looks of utter confusion and disbelief.

" _I'm sorry girls! Um… I guess I forgot you were still here…"_

"Um yeah… no kidding! So? Are you going to introduce us to your new friend here or not?"

" _Oh yes, um this is- um this is…."_ Of course this was when Anna realized that she actually had no idea who the blonde stranger was. She turned back towards him and thankfully he had already picked up on her dilemma.

" _The name is Kristoff, and this here is my dog Sven. Nice to meet you girls."_

" _Nice to meet you as well Kristoff. Maybe next time we will meet on different terms."_ Both Ariel and Jasmine shared a giggle between the two before turning towards Anna. "Alright girl, we need to get out of here because we have another class right away but we will catch up with you later, kay?"

What came out of Anna's mouth next said _"Yeah no problem, see you later."_ However, her face screamed "What are you doing!? Don't leave me here with him! What am I supposed to say!?"

Both girls could obviously read the truth behind Anna's fake statement but they thought it would be just too much fun to leave the two alone to get more acquainted.

 _I am going to have a serious talk with those two later….._

"Ahem" Anna quickly turned around, facing back to the man who had her so flustered _. "So I was wondering if maybe, seeing how I gave you my name, you could give me your name too…?"_

He looked nervous but cute as hell when he asked for her name.

 _There are those damn butterflies again…. I haven't felt like this since…. But what if he is no different…._

"Look you don't have to give it to me now but if that's the case, I would like the opportunity to gain your trust so that you feel comfortable enough to give it to me. How does that sound?"

 _He looks so genuine…. So kind and sweet…. I really should give this guy a chance…._

" _How about this? I will give you my number and we can meet again… talk a bit, and get to know each other. Then after that I will see if I want to give you my name or not…"_

Anna stood there waiting on pins and needles for what Kristoff had to say next. Then, amazingly, his worried expression turned to one of happiness and relief.

" _I would love that"_

Anna smiled back and then took Kristoff's phone and entered her number. Of course she got to the part where you have to enter a name to go along with the number and had no idea what to put.

Then it hit her.

Anna quickly finished typing everything in and gave Kristoff his phone back. Kristoff quickly checked that everything was in order and then turned back to the girl in front of him.

" _Snow?"_

"Yup" Anna just smiled and nodded.

" _Why Snow?"_

"I guess you will have to wait until we meet next and you might find out."

" _I guess so"_ Both parties smiled and stared at one another for a moment. It would have been an absolutely perfect moment if not for what Anna saw out of the corner of her eye. Anna's eyes no longer read happiness and carefree. Her eyes screamed terror and uncertainty. Kristoff wasn't blind and could obviously see the distress on Anna's face but before he could ask what was wrong, she was already leaving the vicinity.

" _It really was nice meeting you Kristoff! I hope we can do this sometime soon!"_ yelled Anna as she dashed off in a different direction.

Kristoff didn't see any use in yelling back because she was already way to far away to hear anything.

 _I wonder what got her so spooked? I hope it wasn't anything I said…._

Kristoff couldn't think of any reasons why the girl would have rushed off like that.

 _Maybe it was something she saw?_

He turned to the direction of where she had been looking but there wasn't really anyone else out right now. The only thing that Kristoff saw was a man with red hair, with his back towards Kristoff, leaving the area.

 _Hmmm…. Well whatever it was, I'm sure she had a good reason… she was really cute…_

" _Woof!"_

Kristoff turned to look down at his trusty sidekick who seemed to pretty eager to get going.

" _What are you looking at? If that girl, you knocked over wasn't so cute you would be in big trouble mister!"_

" _Woof!"_

" _Uh huh! Sure you did. Let's get going boy."_

() () () () () () () () () () ()

Anna hoped to god that her eyes were only playing tricks on her and that she hadn't just seen what she thought. He wasn't even supposed to be going to this school.

 _Did he transfer? No! He couldn't have…. This can't be happening…_

Anna was of course not looking where she was going and she found herself running into yet another person for the second time today. Yet this time, when she looked up she was not looking up at handsome kind blonde anymore…

"Hi Anna. It's good to see you."


End file.
